Two Sides Of  the Mirror
by TheGiftOfHeavenSun
Summary: For the mirror which always gives you the reflection of yourself... And for someone who will always make you special. LucasxDawn


The reflection of mirror will always tell you the truth, even though maybe you don't want to admit it, but it is you, stand there, although perhaps you don't like it. It gives you the full reflection of your body, your silhouette, and even the tiniest bit of your body can be seen there. The smooth glass on the mirror will never fail to give you the reflection. You just need a glimmer or strong light, and it is enough to see you, to know you. The mirror can make two possible probabilities. First, you will always want to take a glance at the mirror because you admire your being so much. Second, you will never want to see it again anymore because you simply hate your being.

Lucas, for example, will always stick on the second probability.

It's not like that Lucas is a complete coward, a shy man who always wants to be in the back stage. Deep in his heart is hidden a scorching, burning passion, but it's not like he wanted to show it to everybody anyway. He can do a very surprising thing, giving his comrades strength and courage, just like what he has done in his early days. Lucas is a phlegmatic person, someone who usually does not care about other thing except something that he thinks very important, something that makes him die if he doesn't do it.

He is just a mere quiet person.

…

A scorching desire to win, sudden noise and shouting, and usual, but high betting for the completion can only be seen in Barry. He is Lucas's childhood friend, but well, he is different in every perspective. Not only because of he's loud and Lucas is quiet, but also in battling style. Lucas will always think for the best way to win quietly, and slowly, for the win. Slow and steady will always win the game, just like what he thinks. But Barry always thinks fast, even though the plan and settlement are not as good as Lucas's, but he always gets a spillover, and manages to counterbalance Lucas's brilliant plan, which always be slow.

Their starter Pokemons are, too, the opposite. Lucas chose Turtwig, which has evolved into Torterra, the Continent Pokemon. As for Barry, he chose Chimcar, which evolved into Infernape, the Flame Pokemon. Everybody knows, Torterra is slow, and Infernape is fast. But everybody wonders why their characteristics are the same with their trainer. Nobody will always confuse, but they always smiled at their heart looking at the similarity.

World is just like a ball in the universe where it rotates gradually for the time being. But it is filled with a very strange happening and occurrence. Just like Lucas and Barry. It's very awkward for everybody how they can be friends. How can they be comrades, despite their unusual opposite characteristics? How can they stand each other's opposite behavior? But come to think of it. The world will not be the world if they do not exist for each other right?

But deep inside Lucas's heart, he always thinks that he will never be Barry. Barry's characteristic is something that he really wants to have. Barry, with his loud characteristic, always confident in every direction, in every perspective. And Lucas wants to be just like that, just like his friend.

But he knows, he will never be able to.

Seeing his friend everyday just like that, nobody will be confused why Lucas does not like seeing his reflection in the mirror. His friends and rivals, Barry, who he sees everyday, someone who Lucas thinks is the best person. Someone who Lucas wants to be. Just because like that, he hates his quiet being.

Perhaps what he needs is another friend that will make him think, that he is the one who is special. But that thinking never comes to Lucas's mind.

…

Around the grassy path of adventure and friendship, completed by the leafy wind that is blown from the north part of Twinleaf town, Lucas's life is gradually changing as he met a certain girl who happened to be Professor Rowan's assistant, a long blue haired girl, completed with white hat and slender body whose name is Dawn. They met each other with Barry when Lucas and Barry are walking… or maybe running for Barry to the Verity lakefront near twinleaf town. They bumped into her when she was with Professor Rowan.

And that's when everything began for Lucas.

She is maybe the same characteristic… No, the mix characteristic between Lucas and Barry. At times, she can be so quiet. Other times, she can be so loud and cheerful. From the first time when Lucas and Dawn meet each other, they have become friends and a very close friend eventually. Well, maybe she has become friend with Barry too, but they are closer, because what Barry has in his mind is just battling and being fast, not like him.

In Lucas's mind, he hopes that they always be like that.

…

"You don't' know? Let me tell you!"

A cheerful voice was flown from her mouth when she exclaimed cheerfully around the route at the northern part of Sandgem town. Lucas will never forget that. Along with the sun which almost set down, she appeared just in front of him, when he wanted to start his own journey. It is a warm, mild weather, as usual in Sinnoh. Lucas never hates the weather in Sinnoh, and he never hates it. At the morning, it will usually be a sunny one, at the afternoon; it will be a bright one, where you can see the azure sky which seems so high, even though you want to reach it. At the evening, the sky will turn dark, and it will be filled with glorious shine from the stars and the moon. It is almost perfect everyday, and it will always be perfect, as Lucas hopes so.

Perfect, just like her.

It's not like Lucas did not know how to catch a Pokemon. He knew how to do that sort of stuff, and he was sure that he could do the catching a lot better than her. He knew about it too well. But when he saw at Dawn's eyes, sapphire eyes which are full of sparkle, enthusiasm as she acted as a tutor, Lucas just can't help but smile at her, letting her to do the tutoring. He just can't say that he can do the catching to her, because he knew, she would be disappointed, shattered to any pieces and Lucas did not want that to happen. So he just stood there, watching at her with full of enthusiasm.

Lucas would never regret what the choice he had made before. Just by allowing her to tutor him, he could see a smile all over the time from her face, shaded by the sun from the red sky. She seemed so cheerful and so proud that she could teach her comrades well. Lucas will never forget how her expression was very delighted back then. That memory is something that will he rarely get, and something that will not want to forget to.

Lucas vowed that he will guard that smile of hers since then.

…

Beneath the sunset of the red bloody sky, some certain green haired men came suddenly, approaching them, Dawn and Professor Rowan. In the eastern part of Jubilife town, Lucas can only did what the usual gentleman always do when he saw that Professor Rowan and Dawn, especially Dawn, were struggling to escape from those green-haired freak. They were talking about research… pokedex… and everything that was too much burden for Lucas's brain.

Before his mind reacted, his feet have made his way first. Lucas will never very sure about this, but he just did what he thought was the right thing to do. No doubt, it was the best way for him to react like that and it seems that he will never regret this.

Well, why must he regret when he saw Dawn smile again?

No, it was not just like a sweet smile just like she used to have. It seemed like a smile of relief, relief because her savior had come at last. That warm smile of hers was enough for Lucas to give him courage, creating a tranquil and serene aura around him. It was not like that he was too scared to face them. But their smile just enough to give them more bravery, a bravery that no man could get, only because of the simple reason.

"Lucas, come on show them what we got!" Dawn exclaimed as she readied her pokeball.

Lucas just nodded.

But somehow, he thanked team Galactic for confronting Professor Rowan.

…

Lake Verity is a lake just in the northern part of Twinleaf town. It was a spiritual and beautiful lake where Starly and Bidoof live there. Well, the most common Pokemon can be found are them, but no doubt that there are another. The transparent and pure blue water which swamps the crater made pure lake, and a tiny cave at the center can be seen. Mesprit, the Emotion of Pokemon lives here, and somehow, it created the lake by itself. Maybe because of the fact that Mesprit is a legendary Pokemon that created this lake a long time ago, the lake is always in peace and always beautiful. It never contaminates by any pollutant, making it one of the best view in Sinnoh region.

At least, until Team Galactic came.

Lucas was verging in the confrontation with Team Galactic for a not-so-eager-to-be-counted times when from the corner of his brown eyes, he could see Dawn was edged by a Galactic grunts and their leader, Mars.

Without any hesitation, he stepped out for another battle of lifetime, and for the best reason, he just wanted to save Dawn.

An intangible was formed on her lips. Lucas just smiled back.

…

Lucas is verging in a relaxation time around the Sandgem town, enjoying the view around the town. It's not like that he is bored with Twinleaf town, but a change of view and scenery is needed by anybody, right?

The noon time in Sinnoh is just like usual, full of light, bright, and smooth air. It is the best way to spend time, only at the noon time. The calm breeze stroke Lucas's face as he made his way to Sandgem town, just after he has defeated the Pokemon league. The soil that he stepped on is smooth, giving him more urge to walk away. From the distance, he could see Professor Rowan's laboratory, as the biggest house in Sandgem town. The Sandgem town is still peaceful, and he does not want it to change in every way.

From a distance, he could see a slender silhouette in front of the laboratory. A silhouette that he always wants to see, always wants to talk to, always wants to protect, and every other good things that he just can't think about right now. The silhouette of his dearest friend.

Dawn.

As he made his way to Dawn's side, Dawn turned her head as her blue eyes is travelling to Lucas's face. Just like a child sees his or her father, she begins to run hastily in cheerful away to Lucas's side. Her scarf is fluttered by the wind which is blown, and she is just like a princess.

And Lucas wishes that he's the prince.

As she approached Lucas, she took a box from her bag.

"Hey! Happy birthday!"

Lucas flinched. He even forgets his birthday.

"This is for you!" she shouted cheerfully, handed a yellow box which is wrapped by a red ribbon, and gave it to Lucas.

Lucas just smiled.

"Thank you…" Lucas said, as she handed the box.

"For making me special…" he said in his heart.

…

The mirror is a very strange stuff. It could give human to side of their life. But it is up to them. How to react about their own reflection is up to them. But there is someone out there, who will changes his or her way to look at their reflection, because of someone he loves, someone that cares about him so much. Someone who makes him special.

And that person is Lucas.

A/N: **Okay, this is the first time I wrote about LucasxDawn. I think they are... well... good? Okay, okay. I'm silly this time. I'm not a native speaker. I'm just someone who passed by, and loves writing story. Please review?**


End file.
